Adventure Comics Vol 1 410
| Synopsis3 = After Supergirl subdues a giant ape which has broken free from a circus, she sees a young girl named Judy, about 6 years of age, blow out a fire nearby with super-breath. Supergirl questions Judy, who tells her she is from another planet and came there when she climbed aboard a spaceship, accidentally started it, and wound up on Earth. Judy also demonstrates other super-powers, such as flight and super-strength, and says that she knows Supergirl is Linda Danvers from watching her on interplanetary television. Supergirl takes Judy under her wing and lets her assist her in her duties with her super-powers, while trying lucklessly to find her stepfather. One night, her stepfather mentally contacts her, reminds her he put her on Earth to destroy its super-heroes, starting with Supergirl, to pave the way for its conquest, and demands she kill Supergirl with the Kryptonite ray he has given her. Judy almost does so, but turns away at the last moment. Angered, her stepfather tries to kill Judy with a force-bolt from his ship, but Supergirl shields her from the bolt. Judy confesses all to Supergirl. The Girl of Steel tries to capture the alien's ship, but USAF planes have detected it and are engaging it in battle, about to destroy it. Supergirl returns to Judy, telling her she could not locate the ship. Both look out the window and see the explosion of her father's ship, which Judy thinks is a falling star. | Editor1_1 = Joe Orlando | Editor2_1 = Mort Weisinger | Editor3_1 = Joe Orlando | Writer1_1 = John Albano | Writer2_1 = Jerry Siegel | Writer3_1 = John Albano | Penciler1_1 = Bob Oksner | Penciler2_1 = John Forte | Penciler3_1 = Bob Oksner | Inker1_1 = Vince Colletta | Inker2_1 = John Forte | Inker3_1 = Vince Colletta | Colourist1_1 = | Letterer2_1 = Milt Snappin | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Bird-Men Other Characters: * Mike Merrick Locations: * ** Items: * None Vehicles: * None | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Queen Azura Other Characters: * * Queen Azura's subjects Locations: * * ** *** ** Items: * * Vehicles: * None | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Equila/Judy Adversaries: * Unnamed Alien (Equila's step-father) Other Characters: * Locations: * ** Items: * None Vehicles: * Alien Spacecraft | Notes = * "The Revolt of the Girl Legionnaires" was originally printed in ''Adventure Comics'' #326. | Trivia = | Recommended = * Action Comics * Adventure Comics * Supergirl (Volume 1) * Supergirl (Volume 2) * Superman Family | CustomSection1 = Related Articles | CustomText1 = * Supergirl image gallery * Supergirl appearances list * Supergirl quotes page | Links = * Supergirl article at Wikipedia * Supergirl article at Toonopedia * Supergirl article at Supermanica * Supergirl article at the Unofficial Guide to the DC Universe * Supergirl article at Mike's Amazing World of DC Comics * Supergirl at the Guide to the Mythological Universe'' * Supergirl page at DC Comics * Supergirl page at Kara Lives }}